Touch
by Michelangelicious
Summary: After a horrible accident involving a bomb, Leo is left broken in more ways than one. Warning: Leo/Raph


Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles or any other familiar characters. The plot and woman are my only possessions. v.v

Donatello/Leonardo brotherly comfort--Leonardo/Michelangelo onesided--eventual Raphael/Leo

_Touch: Prologue_

_"A bomb!" Michelangelo called needlessly to his brothers, who fought a story below him, as he backed away from several Foot soldiers who surrounded him. He sank defensively on his back foot, raising a fist, nunchaku spinning between his body and his enemies. Several feet behind him, a thunk of wood on concrete sounded as Donatello threw his Bo Staff aside to drop to his knees behind a trembling woman tied to a chair. Her choking sobs were muffled by a gag as she watched the mutated being kneel near her, mentally praying to any god who'd listen that he wasn't worse than the black clothed men who'd kidnapped her. _

_"It will be okay," The purple masked turtle reassured, offering what she supposed was meant to be a comforting smile, but the unreal look of his green lips stretching over large white teeth only made her shiver and summoned more tears. Tearing her eyes away from his nightmarish form, she looked over the railing that trailed around the large room at two others like him moving with unworldly speed and she knew that they had to be aliens. _

_Raphael growled in the back of his throat as he narrowly missed the glimmering edge of an enemy ninja's slashing sword. This man was clumsy with his weapon; his movements were unpredictable and erratic. The way he swung it around barbarically, he may as well have been weilding a club than a katana. It was a joke. _Leonardo_ had given him more competition in their daily sparring. _

_"And that's just sad," he growled as the man took another unplanned swing, which he caught in between each of his three fingered hands. Deftly, he twisted and the sword went flying, quickly followed by his fist. A sickening crack and the man's body was flung away from him, his back arching from the force. _

_Raphael didn't spare the man a second thought as he whirled, his hands finding the hilts of the sais tucked securly in his belt. He skillfully twirled them in his hands in a showy move that made his older brother, Leonardo roll his eyes from a few yards away where he faced off with several Foot Clan ninjas. _

_"If you'd spend less time showing off and more time fighting, maybe this would be a little easier," He commented, though he shot the red clad turtle an amused look._

_"I know you're not lecturing _me_ about showin' off," Raphael replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder where Michelangelo was hooting in triumph from the second floor and posing dramatically as a particularly large group fell at his feet._

_"The Battle Nexus Champion strikes again!" The youngest of the four cheered, laughing, despite the fact that one of his brainy brother was sweating over dispatching a bomb only feet from him, as he charged three more black clad men._

_Leo only spared Mikey he briefest smile before he let his sword plunge into the abdomen of a ninja who'd tried to lop off his head. The masked man fell to his knees then toppled over. He glanced up where he could carely make out the crouched form of Donatello through the bars._

_"How's that bomb coming, Donnie?" He called up to him. _

_Without looking up, the other turtle shook his head and, even from his distance, Leonardo could hear the stressed sigh. The little puff of air, while it would go unnoticed by his other two brothers, Leo knew it meant that Donnie was struggling and their time was very limited. _

_"It's um... complicated," Donatello verified. The girl locked to the chair that the bomb was strapped to squeaked and shuddered again. He felt sorry for her terror, but he could afford to show any comfort. He needed everything in him to focus on this bomb that was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Nothing he tweaked or unplugged that would normally be the key seemed to work and he'd tried everything he dared. Pulling the wrong cord could send the sensitive box of explosives off. Especially because it was carelessly made. It looked like giving it the wrong look could make it explode. _

_Michelangelo, thankfully, had been doing a fabulous job keeping the enemy far enough away that he could work, despite the orange masked turtle's exuberant threats at cat calls to the Foot Clan's ninjas. That was, until he tripped over a body and fell over the side of the railing with a shocked cry. _

_"Mikey!" Donnie cried, more out of fear of being left alone on the wrap around loft than the safety of his baby brother. He had no doubt that Mikey would land on his feet or roll in such a way that he would be uninjured. To his relief, though, his oldest brother jumped to the rise and swung his twin katanas at the advancing enemies without missing a beat. _

_"You doing okay there, Donatello?" Leo asked with a small smirk, though from the corner of his eye, Donnie could see that his older brother was struggling a little with the group that suddenly swarmed on him. Where did all these foot ninjas come from anyway? They had to be pouring from the vents or something. _

_However, Donnie did not have the time to wonder over the never ending streams of ninja the Foot Clan seemed able to produce. His fingers were shaking over the multi-colored cords, but he nodded an affirmative to Leo, despite the fact that as he realized that he may not may able to disarm this bomb, his heart began to pound harder. _

_Just as he was starting to sweat, the black clad ninjas froze, looked around, and then began to retreat._

_"What the-?" Leo muttered, still panting slightly as he watched them scatter and disappear. Down below, Mikey was groaning and rubbing the back of his head where a bit of blood trickled down his neck. Not from the fall, Leo reasoned, because he'd seen his baby brother land on his feet. Someone may have clubbed him or something. He lowered his katanas a moment before he heard Donatello curse behind him. _

_"Damnit!" Donnie hissed through his teeth, turning wide, frightened eyes up to Leo and the eldest immediately saw what put that fear there. The red numbers on the clock had changed rather suddenly from five minutes and now blinked three seconds. _

_Dropping his swords in one swift movement, Leo dove forward and grabbed Donnie's arm, then chucked him over the railing as hard as he could. _

_"Leo! No!" Donatello cried as he fell backwards. He didn't even hit the ground before the bomb exploded and the force threw him across the room. He landed heavil against someone he could only presume was Raphael, judging by the deep rumbling protests below him. However, he didn't pay attention as he sat up and pushed away from the red masked brother to look on the second level. All he could see was smoke and debris. _

_"Leo!" His cry was quickly followed by a horrified gasp from Mikey, who was much closer to where the bomb had been. Mikey's mask had been torn from his face and his sapphire hues were wide as he pointed a finger upwards. One of Leo's hands hung over the side of the second floorlittle rivelettes of blood dripping to the lower level._

_Michelangelo was moving before his mind could even process what he was seeing and Raphael pushed him out of the way to run over as well. _

_"Damn you Jungle Boy! Always gotta play the frickin' hero!" Raph was growling, but the fear lacing his voice was still quite evident_

_"Oh my God... Leo..." Don whispered._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Don't kill me yet! He's still alive!


End file.
